The Lady Of The Woods
by RaihanaXChailiya
Summary: "So, how did you both get lost, again?"
1. Preface

**PROLOGUE**

"Come on," Hermione said, walking uncertainly. "I think it's this way."

"Are you sure?" Harry asked, too, confused. "I thought we were supposed to go that way?"

"What do we do, now?" Hermione bit her lip uncertainly. Harry's fiddling with his hand, they got to hurry. Sirius' in danger! "We can't do much without our wand."

"Bugger," an annoyed voice suddenly heard from the bushes. "Can't they walk slower?"

Hermione's widen eye stares at Harry's green orb, they stare each other in confusion. Whose voice is that?

"Those nasty warriors, if they loner, I would talk to them. Better walk away than they walk to me," the voice continued as if given up and planning to walk away. Muttering words like 'poor woman' and 'likely deserve it.'

Both Gryffindors walks slowly toward the bushes, trying to find out the source of the voice. What they found was unexpected. There's a woman with messy braided red hair and shining blue eyes. She's likely as tall as Tonks, and as fit as Cho. Her locks full of dirt and dust, her face filled with few ashes. The weird thing is, she's using old leather clothes that fit her hair, and on her back, there is a bow and arrows, bringing warrior look on her.

"Better told him the news, hope he won't cries," She sighed, wiping her sweat and walk away. Hermione and Harry stared at each other. Harry in a hopeful eye, and Hermione in worry stare.

"Wait!" Harry called, and stand up, running after the woman. Hermione tried to call him back, but he did not cares. If he's right, this woman can help him out of the forest, and he can save Sirius. Yes, this woman can, something about her told him so. The lady stopped, and with no time, she turns away with a bow in her hand aiming at the boy. Harry stopped, and raised his hand next to his head.

"Who are you?" She asked, with a loud voice, threatening.

"I-I'm Harry," The boy answered with a bit fear in his voice. The woman stares at him, unsure before lowing down her bow a bit. Her face scrunching in confusion, and Hermione walks out behind Harry.

"You both from Hogwarts, aren't you?" The woman asking, more like stating, making the both nod. "What are you doing here, then?"

"We got lost, ma..." Hermione's voice left not continued, since the woman put a finger to her lips, and stares accusingly to a bush. She walks carefully and smiled when finally see what's inside the bush. She let her hand inside, just for bringing out a white rabbit from the bush.

"Finally got it easy," she said and smiled at them. "So, how did you both get lost, again?"

 **Hello, this is new. It is started at the end of OoTP. Yes, after the Pink Toad is pulled by a herd of Centaurs. Poor woman, likely deserve it anyway.**

 **-Liya-**


	2. Part 1 : The Lady's fire

**Part 1 : The Lady's fire**

They now walk behind the woman, who's now wanted to be called by them, Gwen. She told them, that her name is Gwendolyn Clementine since Clementine's her mother name. When Hermione asked her family or maiden name, Gwen did not reply, instead, asks them both to follow her to the women's cottage.

"Hermione-"

"Yes?" Hermione asked when they're on the way to the cottage.

"What about Sirius?" Harry said worriedly, making Hermione sighed.

"I'm sure the Order has been there," the girl said, making the boy frowned. Looking at the boy's face, she chose to elaborate.

"Look, we got through Umbridge, and DA must've fought Malfoy and the others. Ron's knowledgeable enough to contact another Order member, like his father for example. Besides, we can't just run from here. It's getting dark, and even with Gwen's help, we can't run out easily. There's still angry Centaurs out there, and many other creatures, that we can't stand with even with our wands. We can only get out when the light returns, since Hogwarts Wards' covering the forbidden forest, making Gwen can't apparate us out," Hermione stated.

"Besides," Hermione continued in a whisper. "Don't you curious how did Gwen lives here?"

Harry can only sigh. Like usual, Hermione's likely right.

"Here we are," the red haired women stated, making the teenagers stop talking and stopped. The cottage in front of them is pretty big. The walls are made of woods, and the roof is covered by haystacks, flowers, and leafs. The cottage got two windows, and it has a big lawn.

"Wow..." Hermione gasped.

"Welcome home, come on in, someone's waiting for you," Gwen said, walking to the door. Hermione and Harry stared at each other, not understanding. Is someone waiting for them? Who?

They got the answer when they're inside.

"P-professor?"

There, standing with glory is Dumbledore. The man's drinking a glass in the sofa. The man glanced at him and smiled.

"Harry, how did you get here?"

"I found them in the woods, Professor, the girl said they're lost," Gwen answered for him. Dumbledore's brow furrowed.

"How did you get there in the first place?" Gwen asked, raising her brow, knowing the answer. They both stared at each other.

"Sir, Sirius-""Is in the Grimmauld Place," Albus cut him off. "You don't have to worry, the Order caught some death eaters in there. Thanks to you, Snape, and Phineas. Phineas suddenly becomes so kind to encrypted your message and pass it to Sirius, who sent the other to Departement of Mysteries. Then thirty minutes later, Snape sent us a message that you have gone to the Forbidden forest."

"So much for flying there," Gwen jokingly retorted, and poured a bottle into a glass. She raised the glass.

"For the Order," she said, and drink her glass, while Albus just shook his head.

"What? I'm thirsty and live with two members of Order, I need a toast for myself," she said, and walk toward the back door. Then a few clank voices can be heard, making Harry and Hermione gone confused.

"What is she doing?" Hermione asked to her smiled.

"She's cooking dinner, come on, let's sit. She must've wanted us to make ourselves feels at home," Albus chuckled, making Harry frowned.

"She didn't say that."

"If when she returns, we didn't do so, don't blame me if she criticizes you."

With that, they both chose to sit. Harry's still very tense, his vision from Voldemort still replaying on his mind.

"Who is she, Professor?" Hermione asked. "How did she lives here, on Hogwarts ground, without anybody aware of her?"

"Without anybody? Oh no, we are aware of her, Miss Granger. She's here since fourteen years ago, after her parent's death. She lives here alone at first, until her husband, used to be fiancé, joined her. Her son is a year older than you two, he's a Ravenclaw, Cepheus Selwyn," Dumbledore said, making Hermione's eye lite up.

"I remember him! He's one of Cedric Diggory's friend, even though he's two years younger," Hermione smiled, remembering the boy. Harry just stared at her in bewilderment. He didn't know Hermione knows any of Cedric's friend.

"What? They once came when I talk to Victor, you know," Hermione shrugged when noticing Harry's stare.

"Sir, is she a member of the Order?" Harry asked while the old man shook his head.

"No she's not, but her husband did, and her son wished to be a member. She has lived with two members in her life, one being her husband, and another one being-"

"Professor? 'Mione? 'Arry? Wha'r ye doin' her'?"

"Hagrid?" Harry stands up and smiled. "So this is where you've been hiding!"

"Dinner's ready, guys! Come on out!" a voice ring from outside, making them all walked outside. In there, they found Gwen, with her hair in ponytails, and white tank top that filled by ashes. She wiped some dirt with a napkin and smiled at them.

"Specially roasted rabbit, by Gwendolyn, come on."

They spent times outside, in front of the fire that Gwendolyn cast to cook, eating with their hands and leaf as the plate. Sit on the ground, talking happily about things. Gwen's talking with Hagrid about Grawp and other creatures, while Harry, Hermione, and Dumbledore stay silents and sometimes talk about the Order. Dumbledore stated that tonight, at midnight, an owl might drop by to tell them what happened on the Ministry.  
How Harry hoped that the owl might come faster than it supposed to be since his vision's still ringing on his eyes, Sirius' cries ringing in his ears. He doesn't want anything happened to Sirius. With the worries still in his gut, he forced himself to sleep at night.


	3. Part 2 : Returning to Hogwarts

Harry awake in the morning, with unpleasant mood. He got carried away on resting, and slept, missing the owl that should've come on midnight. He feels anger for no reason, perhaps it's the 'bond' they keep telling him, but he got no nightmare from him. Perhaps Voldemort has chosen to close their bond for that, not that Harry hate it, instead, he's relieved.  
When he's downstairs, it took him five seconds before he realized where he actually is. He's still on Gwen's cottage. He found the owner of the house in the kitchen, hiding her face with her hair, and making a hot drink in her hand.

"Gwen," Harry sighed, while the woman slowly wiped her hair out, showing her red nose, and puffy eyes. She was crying, he can tell.

"Tea?" she asked, with a forced smile. Harry frowned.

"No thanks. What happen to you?" Harry asked, making the woman shook her head.

"I'm fine, I'm gonna hunt. If you want some breakfast, there's some bread in the cupboard, Cepheus sent me some." With that Gwen stands up, leaving the boy on his own before he even asks anything about the owl.

"Sir? What happened last night?" Harry asked, making the teacher raised his face from his tea.

"What do you mean, Harry?"

"It's... Gwendolyn, isn't it? Since last night, she seems so shattered, you worried about the Order," Hermione cut in, making Harry nod and sit across her.

"Oh, well, there's a big fire in the ministry last night, and there are three victims. The fire burnt almost everything in Departement of mystery, making Voldemort enraged. A lot of death eaters gotten caught, including Lucius Malfoy, Fenrir Greyback, and few more. Voldemort makes an appearance, last night, killed two of three victims. The ministry's aware of his revival, Sirius hold them off," Dumbledore explained, making Hermione raised her eyebrows. Just when Harry wanted to ask about the first topic -Gwendolyn -Hermione cut him off.

"They're not going to put him in custody, right?" Hermione asked, making a twinkle appear in Dumbledore's eyes.

"No, I don't think so. Fudge doesn't have time to do it, right?" Harry asked, now focusing on Sirius. "And even if they did, the Order won't let it be, 'Mione. Right?"

"Of course, Harry, don't you worry."

"Sir, what about Umbridge?" Hermione suddenly asked, making Harry stares at her, as if the girl has three heads. "What?"

"She'll be fine," Gwendolyn suddenly enters the house, she looks better, relaxed, and healthier. "I'm going to visit Centaurs today, and told them of the toad's supposed punishment, that I will do. Sure, Bane would love some tea, just hoping he won't throw them up like last time."  
Gwen glares a bit to Dumbledore in the last words, somehow making Harry thinks this has something about Firenze.

"And I'm going to check up on Grawp, also Aragog and his cronies, please tell Hagrid later when he wakes up, Professor. And if you both kids want to return to Hogwarts, go outside, to the back of the house, and walk straight. No matter what you passed, go straightaway, or you might get lost to the closest Acromantula's nest." Gwendolyn last words make Harry shudders, remembering his second year, but this time, he definitely sure that there's no Ford Anglia to save him.

"And also, if you allow, can I pass a passage to Cepheus with you?" Gwendolyn asked, making Hermione nodded happily. The woman left for a second, taking a box from her room, then returned to give it to Hermione.

"There, give it to Cepheus, tell him it's from the Forest, don't tell him it's from me, because his friend might ask him about it, and it'll be dangerous." Hermione nodded and stares at the box. The box is no bigger than the gift Sirius gave him on Chrismas, packed with blue wrappers with random objects.

"Thank you so much, it means the world to me."

"Do you even know the boy?" Harry asked while Hermione raised her brow. "Cepheus Selwyn, I mean."

"Oh," Hermione's mouth formed a circle, and nod, staring at the gift in her hand. "Of course I do, he's not as famous as you but still well-known, alright. He's a prefect, a good one in that, and also a Chaser of Ravenclaw."

"Oh yeah? I didn't notice," Harry quipped, making Hermione stares at him with a grin.

"Of course, all you noticed is the seeker, how could you possibly noticed the chaser," Hermione smirked, making Harry somehow stares at her annoyed. He might've used to, but not anymore. They've fallen apart, maybe. Honestly, he didn't understand girls, at all.

"You know, there's a rumor," Hermione started. "The girls make some sort of, analysis. They considered who's the most handsome boy on this and that house."

"Oh really, and who's the Gryffindor one?" Harry asked, making Hermione raised her brow.

"Do you expect me to listen to them, of course not. All I heard, is the name of the most handsome boy on Ravenclaw, and Slytherin." Harry raised his brow.

"Malfoy?"

"Sadly yes, and Cepheus Selwyn for the Ravenclaws. They talk about Malfoy with hatred, but about Selwyn with adoration. It's a bit funny, really."

"How did you know about gossip, honestly, Hermione, I don't know you into that sort of things," Harry asked, making Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil, I live in the same dorm as they are for 5 years. They're usually loud, but I got used to it," Hermione explained, while Harry's still not believing the girl. Then the girl suddenly smiled. "We're here!"

Harry stares at his front, smiled when he found the familiar sight of Hagrid's hut.


	4. Part 3 : The Box and The Toad

**Part 3 : The Box and The Toad**

"How are you, my friends?" Gwen asked, mumbling to herself in an unsure manner. "No, that won't do. How are you, gifted magnificent... centaurs? No, that'll just make them blow up. Hello, guys, did Mars shine tonight? Nope, that just gives me lectures that I didn't understand. Hey, did you confidently drag a pink toad recently? Because she's a worthless minister worker. No, that's making the toad set off to me tomorrow. This is frustrating!"

"You call mumbling, frustrating?" a voice make Gwen suddenly stopped, and she grimaced. "I got to stop Bane from killing the poor toad, Gwen, that's frustrating."

"Hey Dane, 'zup?" Gwen said, forcing smile. Dane's a centaur, one of the herd, but he's the quiet one, very different than his brother, Bane. He's a bit of an outcast, and he's a bit understanding toward Wizard, spent time a lot with Firenze. If Gwen's favored by the Centaurs, Dane and Firenze almost worship her. Well, it's a bit of the truth, since Gwen's still tolerable by the colony.

"Party last night, the lady's a disaster. You're here to take her out, right?" Dane asked, making Gwen nod her head slowly.

"If it's not defying your brother and the other, I am."

"It is not," a bigger voice, a bit wiser one, making Gwen cursed herself, not preparing herself for this. "For we have done all we need to punish her."

"If it's not rude to ask," Gwen started slowly, raising her eyes to the Centaur. "What did you do to her? For I wanted to punish her on my own."

"Punish her on your own?" Ronan took a step closer to her, while Gwen didn't falter. "For what do you plan to do that?"

"I haven't gotten any message from my son, all because of this Dolores Umbridge. She put all tracker to owls, for it would be dangerous when she noticed it went to the forest. I wish to put her on the place with what she has done if it is alright with you," Gwen said, making few centaurs nod. They brought her to one of the caves on the forest, where she found a fat woman with dirty pink clothes, her hair's messed up.

"Who are you! I demand you to tell me who are you, and get me out of here! I am Undersecer-"

"Oh, Ronan, shut her off!" Bane groaned, while Gwen shook her head and waved her wand, non-verbally cast a silencing spell.

"I'll take her, Bane, no need to hear her voice again."

"Which boy, 'Mione?" Ron asked, in the hall. Hermione shook her head, making Ron stares at Harry in wondering gaze.

"Don't look at me, Ron, I don't know which one," Harry retorted, raising his hand in mock surrender. They kept staring at the gate, until a boy with long black curly hair, familiar shining blue eyes, perfect sharp jaw, Gwen's pointed nose, and Ravenclaw uniform came in. He's beyond average handsome boy, they can say that. He walks in with a few boys, not just Ravenclaw boys, but a few Hufflepuffs as well.

"That's him, isn't it?" Harry asked, making Ron raised his brow. Then Hermione suddenly closed her books.

"Yup," she said, standing up, followed by two boys.

"Cepheus," Hermione called with a bit out of the breath voice, stopped in front of the intelligent looking boy. Cepheus stopped listening to one of his friends with an excuse and took a few steps toward the girl.

"Hermione Granger, right?" he asked, with a thin smile, not noticing two boys behind her.

"Yeah. Have you heard about yesterday?" Hermione asked, making the boy scrunching his brow up.

"How could I not, news travels fast, with or without Umbridge to hide from," Cepheus grinned. That's when Harry decided that this boy is more like Gwen than he ever imagined.

"Well, we met someone, and that someone wanted to give you something," Hermione said, fastly. Suddenly Cepheus' smile faltered, she looked at them with a worried gaze.

"Is she alright?"

"Yes, she is. Here you go," Hermione given the package to Cepheus' worried gaze. Without any doubt, Cepheus ripped the wrapper, showing a box and envelope. He put the box on the table, and sit on it, moving the envelope, searching for a writing.

"Cepheus, are you alright?" a girl's voice asked. They all stared at next of the boy, founding a girl and a boy, staring at him worriedly. They sat on Cepheus' right.

"It's mum," he said, making Harry, Ron, and Hermione stared at each other, wondering to each other.

"Oh, you three can sit," a boy, next to the girl told them. The three nodded to each other, and sit. Hermione sits on the front of Cepheus, and Harry next to her, with Ron following them.

"What did she say?" the girl asked. Suddenly Cepheus teared up, reading the letter. "Cepheus, what's wrong?"

The boy closed his eyes, his hand let go of the letter, and cried in silence. The girl took the letter, and read it for a second before frowning.

"Oh Cepheus, I'm so sorry," she said, moving the boy, so the boy cried on her shoulder.

"What's wrong, Edith?" the another boy asked.

"His dad, Chad, Uncle Everard," the girl, Edith said, hugging Cepheus tighter. Tears came down from the girl lashes, making Chad, the other boy with black straight hair, and gray eyes took a hold to his friend's hand. Hermione stares at them worriedly, while Ron tries to remember where did he hear these names. Edith? Chad? Everard? He has heard it once, but he couldn't remember where.

"What's inside of the box?" Harry couldn't help but ask, making Chad winced, and stares at him with sadness.

"There's only one possibility, his heirloom ring."

 **I finally updated. Yes, if you want to ask, this story is currently make, and updated. Unlike the other stories that i made, that i write as far as i could, then updated slowly, no. This story is currently written. a part, then edited, then updated. This is not perfect, i know**


	5. Part 4 : The Little Git

_I never intend to make you sad, I'm sorry, but I got to send you the news for the first time, for you need to know the news from me, not another mouth since Dumbledore did not have the right to do that._

 _Everard Kingston Selwyn, the man who saved us all these years, raising you, helping me and you through all the condition, just passed last night in department mystery. He died for what he thinks is right, defying the Dark Lord, and doing what Dumbledore forbid the order._

 _Two nights ago, he sent me an owl, telling me to give you his family heirloom, to remind us of him, and told me how much he adored, and love us, no matter what tragedy that has been happened to him because of us. If I reread it again, it would make sense that the letter was his goodbye note._

 _He burned the department of Mystery with fiendfyre, destroying the hall down, burning the hall of prophecies, including one prophecy that The Dark Lord wanted, the prophecy that Dumbledore has already know and wanted the Order to protect. And that Prophecy can only be found by three people, Dumbledore, The Dark Lord himself, and one The-Boy-Who-Lived, Harry James Potter. Luckily, Everard found another way so Voldemort can be stopped. A dark magic in form of fire._

 _He wants us to keep going, to live, and to stay. He wants you to keep his heirloom ring as a reminder that you a Selwyn, not by blood, but as relations. Now, you have the right of Selwyn Vault, not that is important, but it is his message that you only allowed to use it if it is a necessary condition._

 _You are his son, no matter what, like I am his wife. You and Chad might not be related by blood like you are to Edith, but you are family, not by blood but by the love that unites me and Everard._

 _Be strong, my Cepheus, my our little king, for the world is fair and unfair._

 _~Your Mother, Gwendolyn._

"My dad would be devastated," Chad sighed, staring at the letter before folding it and kept it in his bag. Considering that his girlfriend just bought Cepheus to Ravenclaw Common Room, the boy is the only one who can give the golden trio a relief of their confusion.

"So you three are related?" Hermione asked in a wondering tone.

"Looks like it, if you put it that way, isn't it? I and Cepheus are a cousin by marriage, for Uncle Everard is my Father's older brother. Edith is... well, she's Cepheus' cousin by blood. His mother's Edith's Mother's younger sister." Chad explained, making them three looks deep in thought.

"That means-"

"You and Edith are a cousin by marriage, not by blood, it is safe for you in a relationship," Ron stated, making Chad shrugged.

"Nice way to state the obvious, really," the boy said sarcastically. Ron just rolled his eyes, and Harry knows better that secretly the ginger boy is fuming.

"Wait, it was said that Everard was Cepheus' stepfather. Who's his real father?" Hermione suddenly noticed.

"Not your business, lass." Chad suddenly growled, staring Hermione annoyed. "That's Gwen's secret to say and to keep, keep your nose out of it. Little M-"

"Watch it mate," Ron warned.

"Careful, Weasley. My family might have some tolerance on the term 'Blood Traitors,' doesn't mean I like you so much," Chad sneered, making Ron wanted to stand and lash out at the blond boy.

"I take it, you're a pureblood," Harry mumbled, taking a toast that appeared in front of him.

"Indeed, Potter, and a proud one in fact. My father's Slytherin and I almost become one, so I apologized if my father's idea doesn't fit in with you," Chad mocked, smirking on his hot chocolate.

"Little git," Ron mumbled, fuming with anger.

"Not a new insult, Weasley, not a new insult.

With that, Harry noticed, Chadwick Linford Selwyn, the boy who never talks to him yet quiet fabulous for his Charm essays, is a git and enjoy to be one, specially when his victim insult him in anger.

"WHERE AM I?!"  
Gwen sighed when she heard the voice. No need to check, she already knows the owner. Closing her Veritaserum jar, Gwen walked toward the second floor, knowing that the woman named Dolores Umbridge, or rather, The Pink Toad by Chadwick, has already wakened up.

"I see you recognize Hagrid," Gwen retorted, noticing that the woman is glaring at the half giant who's sleeping on the bed next to Umbridge.

"You! I DEMAND you to tell me where I am!" the woman ordered, making Gwen raised her brow.

"You are in no position to make demands, Madam Umbridge. You see, I have promised the centaurs a punishment for you, yet I still haven't decided on what punishment I shall do to you." Gwen sneered, making the woman's eye widen.

"You are not allowed to do such! I am-"  
"The one who's stupid enough to screech in front of wise creatures as Centaurs, I think I'm allowed, all right," Gwen rolled her eyes while Umbridge took a step back.

"Now," Gwen smirked, wiping her hands together. "What am I going to do to you..."


	6. Part 5 : Who Are They

**Part 5 : Who are they?**

"Do you have any idea who these peoples actually are?" Harry asked when they finally in the common room.

"What do you mean? You know exactly who they are, right? I know they're not looking famous, but they are well-known. Chadwick Selwyn, 6th year Ravenclaw who's famous in Herbology class, sometimes he's in Professor Sprout's classroom when we're there, checking plants. Edith Fawley, the girl who has the same Transfiguration class with us. Cepheus Selwyn, the boy who's famous in the eye of Professor Flitwick, and a prefect. Smart bloke, he is," Ron sighed, throwing his friend a pointed look.

"No, that is not what I mean. Somehow they felt familiar to me, how could that happen?" Harry asked, messing his hair, returning Ron with a stern glare.

"Maybe it's because of Sirius, Harry," Hermione frowned to herself, cursing herself why didn't she remember earlier. "Remember what he said? All purebloods family is related, not just by marriage, few must be by blood."

"Wait, I just remember! Everard Selwyn... AH! That's why his name's familiar! Mom once talks about them, saying how good bloke he is, and his ideas full of tolerance. His Mother's a Malfoy, and how miracle he didn't get disowned by his idea," Ron rambled, eating a chocolate frog.

"He?"

"Everard's father, of course. Mom said, he never met this 'Everard,' only his father, Perseus Randal Selwyn, if I remember right," Ron frowned, cursing his memory.

"How can you remember these things, anyway?" Harry asked, knowing himself won't be able remembering those names easily.

"They have adventures, you see, mom tells Ginny the stories every night. My bed and Ginny's not so far, you know, I listen to her every night," Ron mumbled, his face scrunched.

"So that's why you seem to remember hard earlier, you recognize their names. But what stories exactly did they had?" Hermione asked, curious.

"How did I supposed to remember? It was long ago, 'Mione," Ron retorted, opening his Charm essay lazily. Harry and Hermione grimaced, they shook their head. Harry opened his essay, and get to work until an idea popped in Hermione's head.

"You know Harry, I think you could ask Sirius about them, he might know something."

"Good idea," Harry said quickly, focusing on his essay, letting silence consumed them. The night couldn't be quieter than it is.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"There's going to be a funeral, right?" Chad asked, to the bed next to him. His Cousin's curtain might be closed, but Chad knows better that Cepheus has not sleep yet. He's not wrong, Cepheus hasn't sleep yet, he's very much awake and he's twirling his father's ring. He's remembering his past with his father, his hug when Nightmare's attacking him, his touch when he's nervous, his warm voice when he did mistakes. Damn, he even still remembers perfectly his father's hand when he ask what symbol it is engraved on the ring.

 _'What Ring is that, Dad?"  
'This, my Little King, is my family Heirloom Ring, my father give this to me like his father used to give it to him, and his father before, and his father before. One day, this ring going to be yours I am sure,'  
'Really?'  
'Of course, you will, you are my son, are you not?'  
'Yes I am, Dad. You are my father, and I am your son, I love you Dad!'  
'Love you too, little King. Now get rest, tomorrow morning we will visit your grandmother._

"Cepheus?" That calling snapped the boy out of his memories, making Cepheus sputtered.

"I-i think so, mate. Maybe, i-i mean, did they even found his body? It's fire, Chad... I can't tell you for sure." Cepheus shuttered, making Chad in his bed frowned.

"But you will try, right? I'm sure Dad will, and he'll need help from you and your mom's." Chad, again welcomed silence by his cousin. Annoyed, Chad called his cousin a bit louder. "Cepheus!"

"I-I don't think she w-will leave the forest, Chad... Hagrid's still in the cottage, Chad."

"But the ministry's aware of Voldyshorts return, and Dumbledore's reinstated, of course, Hagrid'll return to Hogwarts, leaving the cottage." Cepheus need to hold himself from snorting, keeping the tension high.

"You sure, Chad?" Cepheus asked silently, making Chad shook his head.

"Of course, I do, cousin. Who do you think I am? A doubting boy? A liar? Remember this, cousin, everything will be fine, don't you worry, alright?"

"Alright..."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

For Snuffles.  
Hi, it's me, your godson...the one and only. Can i ask you something? What did you know about the Selwyns and Fawleys? I met a few of them today, and weirdly, there's something of them drawing me in, making me somehow feeling connected. There's Cepheus Selwyn, whose step father was Everard Selwyn. Then there's this little git who is Cepheus' cousin, Chadwick Selwyn. He and Cepheus are very different, like the sea and the sky. And their younger cousin, Edith Fawley. Oh, and also, what exactly happened at the department mystery? I felt left out, honestly. Professor Dumbledore just told me that you're okay, and no casualties. And what's this about fire?  
Harry


	7. Part 6 : The Little Star King Has Return

**Part 6 :** **The Little Star King Has Returned.**

The train was leaving, yet Cepheus didn't really have the spirit to walk toward the forest, to the cottage. He's now in Astronomy tower, fiddling with his ring and his mind. Edith and Chad already leaving, they already in the train, leaving toward their manor. Yet, Cepheus has not packed his bag, his bag still a mess in his dorm. Deciding to leave in thirty minutes, Cepheus walk down toward his dormitory, to pack.

"Little King," a wise high voice called him, making Cepheus stopped.

"Firenze," Cepheus greeted, smiling to the centaurs. Yet his smile didn't reach his eyes, making Firenze quietly frowned. But didn't want to make the boy feel down, the Centaur chose to approach another topic.

"I was always wondering when will I met you in my class, it's a bit hurtful accepting that you didn't take Divination," Firenze said with a sad filled voice, making Cepheus grimaced.

"I took it down in the fourth year failed on learning the old hag teaching style. Your stargazing divination is more interesting, I must say," Cepheus nodded at himself, making Firenze smiled, remembering their times stargazing on the forest.

"Aren't you going to the cottage?" Firenze asked, making Cepheus nodded. "Then may I company you to your house?"

"Sure, I'd like a company," Cepheus agreed, making the Centaurs smiled. They walked in silence until the older creature breaks it.

"I'm sorry about your father, Little King. Everard was and still is a great man. It's a noble thing for him to stop the fight," Firenze said, making Cepheus frowned in response.

"You know what happened?" Cepheus asked, making Firenze grinned and nodded.

"Of course, the staffs talked about it. A few, including me, agreed to Everard's action, yet my fellow 'Seer,' not so much," Firenze spat the last bit full of despise. Making Cepheus grinned, knowing that he's not alone on not liking the woman.

"The old hag just needs to get used to it by now," he mumbled, making Firenze quietly agreed.

"This is it, Firenze," Cepheus said, suddenly stopped. "I'm gonna get going or mom's going to worry."

"Of course, Little King, say hi for her," Firenze smiled. The Centaur slightly bow and said, "May we meet again."

With Firenze leaving, Cepheus sighed and enters the common room. His walk to the forest definitely going to be a long one, he's sure.

"I see our Little Star King has returned." A familiar wise voice welcomed Cepheus on the forbidden forest. Fiddling with his finger, Cepheus brought his face up, smiling thinly. "Then again, our Star King did not look so little anymore, he grows up so fast."

"Magorian," Cepheus drawled. "I'm starting my last year, this September, of course, I'm not 'so little' anymore."

"Now, now, let's get you to the cottage. You won't believe what you'll see."

That pretty much pick Cepheus' interest. And the sight he welcomed with, is not what he ever imagines, and almost put him into a serious shock. Dolores Umbridge, The Pink Toad as Chadwick kindly put it for him, is somehow in his mother's garden handling his old Fanged Geranium's pot.

"Careful, Dolores, it's historical, that one," His mother, Gwendolyn sharply warned. "You break it, I'll get Bane to take you back."

"Y-yes M-madam," Umbridge shuttered, making Cepheus gaping in surprise. What has Bane done in this woman? Surely he hasn't done much, has he?

"Good," His mother grinned winningly. Apparently, she's enjoying this, not a surprise. That's the perfect moment when Cepheus chose to clean his throat, making both women stared at him in surprise.

"I hope I'm not disturbing, Ladies, but apparently the term just finished, and I'm gonna need a house to lay down," Cepheus greeted, making Gwendolyn hysterics.

"CEPHEUS!" Gwen un-lady likely ran into him, jumping and hugging the poor boy, almost knocking him down to the ground. "Oh, how I missed you! How are you? Have you eaten much? How much did you eat? Do you like your birthday present? How is your lesson? And-"

"Mom, don't kill me yet," Cepheus mumbled, making Gwendolyn suddenly stopped, glaring at him. While the interaction happened, Umbridge can only stare at him uncertainly.

"How could I? You piece of shit, HOW COULD I NOT KILL YOU?! You cut those damned LETTERS!" Gwen screamed, on the crook of Cepheus' neck.

"Mom doesn't scream there, you're making me deaf," Cepheus groaned, trying to let go the hug. Gwen let go forcefully and glared at the poor boy.

"Listen here, you little piece of bug! You might be my son, and that means you need to tell me, everything, I mean EVERYTHING, that happened on your school, nothing less than it's supposed, you understand me?!" Gwen asked, making Cepheus' eye widen.

"Y-yes, M-mom," he mumbled, making Gwen nodded and walks away. That's when Cepheus just realize. "Wait, MIGHT? MOM? Oh, WOW! Mum, I'm hurt! I AM your son, right?"

"No, you are the baby Ev-Everard and I found in the Black Lake," Gwen said sarcastically, walking toward the cottage.

"Ouch, that shoots straight into the heart."

"I thought you don't have a heart."

"That's another ouch," Cepheus shook his head, making Umbridge silently wished to laugh.

"Fine, fine, You are my son that reside on my belly for nine months. Happy?"

"Yes, very much. Now, what did you cook, mum, I'm starving!"

"Fine, fine! You big baby, I'm cooking!" Gwen said, before disappearing into the cottage, leaving Cepheus and Umbridge outside. Cepheus stared at the usually fierce woman.

"Hello to you too, Professor, How did Mom treat you?" Cepheus asked with a big smile almost like a grimace. Sadly Umbridge didn't notice the meaning, accepting the smile easily, thinking it was the smile of her savior.

"I have met you, haven't I?"

"I don't doubt you have because you were my DADA teacher."

"Were?" Umbridge asked, confused.

"You don't hear? Fudge wanted you back after Mom's business with you are done," Cepheus explained, smiling inwardly, while Umbridge's face turns into panic.

"He is? He didn't ask for me immediately?" Umbridge asked in a worried tone.

"Almost, I guess, but he can't since Ronan earlier told me that your business actually with the centaurs, Mom's just representing them," Cepheus shrugged, making Umbridge's panic face turn into fear. "But hey, nothing's too dangerous. What has my Mom makes you do, anyway?"

"She makes me clean the garden, wipe her windows, feed the half breed and... URGH! She made me do all house elf jobs! You should get me out of here, my boy! I can't stay longer!" Umbridge said hysterically, making Cepheus clicked his tongue.

"You know, I can't interfere," Cepheus mumbled, making Umbridge's face turn into anger. "But hey, it's better than Centaurs punishment. Which do you prefer? Cleaning with my mom or hunting with centaurs?"

"HUNTING?!" Umbridge's face turn into fear, making Cepheus laughing inside. He might be a polite boy, but he needn't be Chad to enjoying the woman's fear.

"Yes, Hunting, I remember when I was ten, if I did something bad, Dad would ask Firenze and Dane to company me hunting as punishment," Cepheus nodded, while Umbridge's shivering. That's not a complete lie, but Everard always accompanies him, with the centaurs. Usually, after they hunting, they stargazing, until his mom calls them for dinner in front of the fire.

"THEY make you HUNT?!" Umbridge screamed, eyes wide in alarm and fear, while her mouth opened. How Cepheus wished he got some camera and sent this sight to Chad.

"Yes, it's fun, really. But at least, She didn't keep any blood quills, right?" With that, Cepheus walks inside, leaving Umbridge outside just to be welcomed by Hagrid's gruff hug and Chocolate Pudding.

 **I'm going to update more slower because of my laptop, i hope you aware. -Liya-**


End file.
